November Rain
by ichigo song
Summary: dan ini gara-gara hujan berangin di sore hari bulan November itu./YeWook/BL/ DLDR


**November Rain**

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook and friends

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_,_** Shou-ai,**_ Miss Typo(s) berceceran. **Silahkan keluar dari halaman ini jika tidak suka dengan PAIR yang ada.** **Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri di dekat jendela apartemennya yang bersih dan rapi. Bahu kanannya bersadar pada daun jendela yang tertutup. Sore itu hujan tengah mengguyur kota Seoul. Dan Ryeowook merasa beruntung namun juga sial disaat bersamaan. Beruntung karena ketika hujan turun, dirinya sudah berada di dalam tempat perlindungannya. Tapi juga merasa sial karena tidak bisa bermain hujan diluar sana karena anginnya cukup kencang.

Terdengar kekanakan memang, ketika Ryeowook yang bahkan sudah memasuki semester terakhir kuliahnya itu merasa kesal karena tidak bisa bermain hujan. Tapi Ryeowook bahkan tidak akan peduli pada orang-orang yang akan melihatnya aneh ketika nekat bermain hujan seandainya anginnya tidak sekencang ini sekarang.

Whussshhhhh

Srraakkkk

Sraakkkk

"Kenapa anginnya kencang sekali? Membuatku takut saja."

Ryeowook bergumam sambil mengingat berita di surat kabar yang kemarin dibacanya. Akhir-akhir ini memang hujan disertai angin kencang sering melanda Seoul. Dan di beberapa daerah bahkan mengalami sedikit kerusakan karena hembusan angin kencang.

"Menyeramkan sekali."gumamnya sekali lagi ketika melihat beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di depan apartemen sederhananya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri karena hembusan angin yang cukup kuat.

Grubakkk

Ryeowook berjengit kaget ketika suara berisik itu terdengar. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan apartemennya yang sudah ditutup rapat olehnya sejak pertama datang. Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ketika suara hembusan angin kencang masih terdengar jelas. Membalikkan badannya kembali ke jendela adalah pilihannya. Namun hanya sebentar karena kemudian Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sofa berwarna krem lembut di tengah ruangan. Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, meraih ponselnya, dan saling berbalas pesan dengan teman satu kampusnya adalah hal yang akhirnya dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Ryeowook melirik jendela dari sudut matanya ketika tidak lama kemudian tidak terdengar suara ribut angin dan hujan juga sudah berhenti. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melangkah menuju jendela lalu membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar.

"Ah~ aku suka aroma tanah setelah hujan~~~"

Ryeowook menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tanah yang baru saja tersiram air hujan itu. Bau yang khas. Bau yang sangat disukainya. Beruntung apartemen yang dipilihnya memiliki taman dan beberapa bagian depan apartemen masih merupakan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang lembut. Tidak peduli sebenci apa Ryeowook pada memori yang ditimbulkan oleh bau tanah setelah hujan, Ryeowook masih tetap menyukainya. Meski memori itu melukainya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar sambil mencari makan bukan ide buruk."ucapnya kemudian menjauh dari jendela. Namun masih membiarkan jendela itu terbuka lebar.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meraih sebuah coat panjang berwarna coklat dan sebuah beani hat berwarna senada untuk dikenakannya sebelum mengambil sepatu boot-nya yang hanya mencapai atas mata kaki yang juga berwarna coklat. Ryeowook membiarkan ujung celana jeans hitamnya tenggelam ditelan sepatunya. Sementara kaos merahnya yang sepanjang paha atas itu sudah jelas tertutup oleh coat coklatnya. Setelah meraih dompet dan ponsel hitamnya, Ryeowook melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Mau pergi, Wook-ah?"sapa salah seorang tetangganya yang juga terlihat baru keluar dari apartemennya.

"Iya Hyung. Hyung mau kemana?"balas Ryeowook dan memperhatikan penampilan tetangganya yang biasa saja. Tidak terlihat mau pergi kemana-mana.

"Itu. Haha,"tetangganya menjawab sambil menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya.

Ryeowook ikut menoleh dan menadapati motor tetangganya yang ambruk di halaman apartemen. Ryeowook ikut terkekeh melihatnya.

"Motormu malang sekali, Hyung."ucap Ryeowook bercanda.

"Kau benar. Dia motor yang sangat malang."

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama. Entah tawa keduanya yang terlalu keras atau memang orang yang baru datang ini penasaran dengan suara ribut di sebelah apartemennya. Seorang ahjumma keluar dan menatap Ryeowook dan pria muda lainnya dengan heran.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan sih, Ryeowook-ah, Jaejoong-ah?"Tanya seorang ahjumma di depan pintu apartemennya yang terletak di samping kiri apartemennya Ryeowook.

Apartemen Ryeowook terletak di tengah di antara apartemen Jaejoong –pria muda satu lagi yang sedang bersama Ryeowook- dan Wang ahjumma di lantai tiga gedung itu. Dan seluruh penghuni gedung yang terdiri dari lima lantai itu saling mengenal. Terutama dua pemuda yang kini tertawa lagi dengan diiringi gelengan kepala pelan dari Wang ahjumma.

"Kau mau keluar, Ryeowook-ah?"Wang ahjumma bertanya setelah meneliti penampilan Ryeowook.

"Ah, iya ahjumma. Sedikit berjalan-jalan. Juga ada beberapa keperluan dapur yang harus dibeli."jawab Ryeowook menjelaskan.

Dan semua penghuni gedung itu tahu, kalau Ryeowook dan juga Jaejoong adalah dua pemuda menawan yang pandai bahkan hobby memasak. Dan masakan keduanya patut diacungi jempol. Terbukti dari semua penghuni gedung yang akan amat senang jika baik Ryeowook maupun Jaejoong sedang free. Karena mereka akan mendapat setidaknya sedikit makanan untuk cemilan. Dan pasti makanan itu adalah makanan yang enak. Dan mereka sangat menanti saat-saat itu. Ckck,

"Bawalah payung. Langit masih mendung. Hujan masih bisa turun kapan saja."Wang ahjumma mengingatkan karena langit memang masih mendung.

"Ini, pakai payung ahjumma dulu. Kau pasti malas masuk apartemenmu lagi."Wang ahjumma menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna hijau toska pada Ryeowook.

"Hehehe~ terima kasih ahjumma. Ahjumma tahu saja."Ryeowook berterima kasih setelah menerima payung dari Wang ahjumma dengan menggaruk tengkuknya tidak enak.

"Kka! Cepat pergi sana."usir Jaejoong.

"Kau mengusirku, Hyung?"Tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"Sudah jelas kan."

"Yak!"

"Hei, hei kalian ini. Kau tidak akan jadi pergi kalau meladeni Jaejoong, Ryeowook-ah."lerai Wang ahjumma.

Jaejoong tertawa sebelum kemudian memanggil Ryeowook yang baru saja akan menuruni anak tangga.

"Aku titip madu ya, Wook-ah."

Ryeowook menoleh sejenak sebelum berbalik sambil berkata "Tidak mau~~~" dengan sing a song.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan sedikit hentakan pada kakinya ketika melewati beberapa bagian jalan yang tergenang air. Tangan kirinya yang memegang payung terayun pelan. Terkadang kakinya berhenti melangkah untuk sekedar menghirup udara dengan dalam. Hembusan angin dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Ah! Segar."

Dan Ryeowook melepas coat-nya begitu saja. Menyampirkannya di lengan kirinya yang sudah tergantung payung hijau toska milik Wang ahjumma. Ryeowook sangat suka ini. Angin dingin setelah hujan tidak selalu terasa dingin. Karena sebenarnya itu malah terasa segar, menurut Ryeowook.

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah seven eleven terdekat –meski cukup memakan waktu karena Ryeowook berjalan kaki. Ryeowook masuk dan mengambil beberapa keperluannya dan juga madu titipan Jaejoong. Meski berkata tidak mau, Ryeowook pasti akan tetap membelikannya.

Tangan Ryeowook meraih sebatang cokklat berukuran besar. Meskipun Ryeowook sangat ingin makan es krim, tapi Ryeowook masih ingat kalau itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa dingin. Kecuali Ryeowook sedang benar-benar ingin es krim, maka Ryeowook akan membelinya. Tapi karena hari ini Ryeowook sedang tidak begitu menginginkan es krim, maka Ryeowook memilih untuk membeli coklat saja. Jadi Ryeowook mengambil beberapa coklat dan juga beberapa makanan coklat lain untuk cemilannya hari ini. Dan untuk besok juga.

"Aish! Kenapa malah hujan lagi sih. Sial!"

Gerutuan kesal itu menyapa pendengaran Ryeowook ketika Ryeowook baru saja membuka payungnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke ppojangmacha langganannya untuk semangkuk ramen pedas. Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang namja ehem, dia terlihat sangat tampan menurut Ryeowook.

'Kau juga tampan, Kim Ryeowook!'teriak Ryeowook dalam hati.

Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit pendek memperlihatkan sebuah piercing hitam di telinga kirinya. Sementara tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah kantong plastic berukuran sedang itu menampilkan jemarinya yang menurut perkiraan Ryeowook, bahkan jemarinya sedikit lebih panjang dari pada jemari namja itu. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya, ukh! Kenapa Ryeowook merasa seperti seorang gadis yang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pangeran kuda putihnya? Ryeowook merutuk dalam hati.

Ryeowook kembali akan melangkah ketika dengan lancangnya, manic coklatnya kembali melirik pria yang masih merutuk di depan pintu seven eleven itu. Menyumpah serapahi seseorang dan juga hujan yang tidak bersalah, menurut Ryeowook.

"Ehem," Ryeowook berdehem pelan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa yang disana itu mobilmu?"

Dan Ryeowook benar-benar mengutuk mulut bodohnya yang malah bertanya seperti itu. Lihatlah! Sekarang pria tampan itu menatap aneh dirinya.

'Aish! Mulut bodoh! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Sial! Dia malah menatapku aneh kan sekarang.'

"Ya, itu mobilku. Kenapa?"

Suara baritone lembut itu sungguh membuat Ryeowook iri. Meski nada suaranya terdengar tidak suka, tapi Ryeowook tidak peduli. Ryeowook sudah terlanjur kesal karena iri.

'Kenapa suaranya berat sekali? Dan kenapa suaraku tidak seberat miliknya!'kesal Ryeowook dalam hati. Dan tanpa sadar Ryeowook sudah bersungut-sungut di tempatnya. Membuat pria itu makin menatap aneh pada Ryeowook.

Sadar sedang ditatap seseorang disampingnya, Ryeowook menoleh dan menadapati pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya –Ryeowook mengaku kalau dia paling pendek diantara teman-temannya—menatap aneh dirinya. Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. Dan kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Dasar bodoh!'

"Mau kuantar sampai mobilmu? Hujan jadi sedikit lebih deras."tawar Ryeowook. Dan mencoba sedikit peruntungan.

'Oh sial! Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang gadis sekarang.'

Ryeowook tanpa sadar berharap-harap cemas. Entah karena apa. Dasar tidak jelas.

Ryeowook sedikit merapatkan coat-nya yang sudah dia pakai ketika selesai membayar belanjaannya tadi. Masih menanti jawaban pria disampingnya.

"Ah, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan saja. Tidak ada maksud lain. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Aku juga harus segera pulang. Jadi tidak bisa menunggu jawabanmu lebih lama dari ini."

Ryeowook sedikit kesal dengan pria di sampingnya itu. Terlalu lama berpikirnya.

'Sudah bagus ditawari bantuan. Memikirkan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja lama sekali. Tapi mulut sialan ini juga kenapa lancang sekali bisa berkata seperti itu. Astaga!'

"Ah, ya, maaf. Kemarikan payungmu. Aku akan memegangnya sampai depan mobilku."

Dan pria itu meraaih payung hijau toska di tangan Ryewook sebelum kemudian melangkah dengan Ryeowook di sampingnya. Ryeowook melangkah dengan santai. Tidak peduli dengan coat-nya yang sedikit basah terkena cipratan air hujan. Malah kakinya sedikit dihentak ke air ketika melewati genangan. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria di sampingnya.

.

.

Aku menatap pria yang kini berjalan di sampingku. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Rambut, manic mata, coat, beani hat dan sepatunya berwarna senada. Coklat. Tapi yang paling menarik adalah manic matanya. Coklat terang. Ah, aku suka matanya. Dan aku lebih suka suaranya. Tenor lembut yang merdu itu benar-benar menenangkan. Setidaknya, tidak ada ruginya aku menerima perintah Cinderella kejam itu.

Dia tampak senang dengan hujan. Tapi sayangnya tidak denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak suka hujan. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boot itu menghentak pelan di genangan air. Beberapa cipratan air mengenai celana coklatku. Dan dia hanya diam sejak tadi. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang, oh my Lord, itu sangat manis. Sial!

"Aku Kim Jongwoon. Kau siapa?"

Aku memperkenalkan diri yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan gayaku. Biasanya orang yang akan bertanya namaku. Tapi kali ini bahkan aku memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin kembali mendengar suaranya yang lembut itu. Sangat menenangkan.

"Ah, Kim Ryeowook ibnida."

Ah, jadi namanya Ryeowook. Sedikit susah diucapkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai namanya itu. Dan juga orangnya.

Kami berhenti ketika sudah sampai tepat di samping mobilku. Kuserahkan kembali payungnya sebelum masuk ke mobil hitamku.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Ryeowook-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu."ucapku setelah masuk dan membuka jendela mobilku untuk bisa menatapnya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Jongwoon-ssi. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

Aku suka senyum manisnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan setelahnya dia hanya mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi sebelum aku kemudian menyusulnya pergi menuju arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Setelah bersenang-senang dengan hujan-nya, lalu makan ramen pedas ditemani sebotol soju, Ryeowook akhirnya kembali ke apartemennya setelah lewat jam makan malam. Ryeowook berhenti di pintu sebelah kanan apartemennya. Motor Jaejoong masih ada di depan, jadi Ryeowook berpikir kalau pemiliknya juga sedang ada di rumah.

Pintu terbuka setelah Ryeowook mengetuk beberapa kali pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"Kau lama sekali, bocah."sambut si empu-nya apartemen. Ryeowook mendengus.

"Sudah bagus aku mau membelikannya. Kalau tidak, kau harus membelinya sendiri dengan kakimu."balas Ryeowook tak kalah pedas.

"Harganya masih sama kan?"Tanya Jaejoong setelah menerima botol madu berukuran sedang dari Ryeowook.

"Eum. Tapi kali ini tak usah diganti."jawab Ryeowook santai. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan menggantinya. Ini."Jaejoong ngotot sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar won untuk harga madu pesanannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah, Hyung. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih."

"Aku tidak enak kalau tidak menggantinya, Wook-ah."

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Mereka sama. Sama-sama keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, Hyung buatkan aku kue coklat."

Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih mengalah. Memutuskan untuk menyuruh membuat kue coklat untuknya sebagai ganti madu yang sudah dibelikannya untuk Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ingin kuberi ganti seperti biasanya?" Jaejoong penasaran.

"Karena aku sedang senang~~~"jawab Ryeowook dengan sing a song.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Ryeowook mendapati dirinya berdiri seperti orang bodoh seorang diri di halte tidak jauh dari universitasnya. Hujan turun dengan deras saat itu. Ryeowook ingin menerjangnya. Sangat ingin. Apalagi hujan saat itu tidak disertai petir. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa bermain di bawah hujan yang deras seperti itu. Dan di dalam pikiran Ryeowook sudah terlintas banyak bayang-bayang dirinya yang tengah bersenang-senang di tengah hujan.

Dan sekali lagi Ryeowook mengumpat untuk hari ini. Kenapa harus ada tugas akhir di dalam tasnya? Kenapa harus di hari hujan yang sangat menarik baginya ini? Ryeowook jadi tidak bisa bermain hujan lagi kan. Ryeowook mendengus keras karenanya. Memikirkan resiko yang harus ditanggungnya jika nekat bermain hujan hari ini.

Tugas akhir miliknya rusak yang sudah pasti membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuat lagi dengan jangka waktu yang sama sekali tidak panjang. Jika tidak selesai tepat waktu, katakan selamat tinggal pada hujan di hari lain yang akan datang. Itu sama artinya dengan melemparkan diri ke kandang hewan langka bernama komodo yang oh my gosh! Hewan itu memang sangat mengagumkan! Tapi juga sangat mengerikan.

Ryeowook bergidik dengan pemikirannya. Sial! Kenapa juga kemarin malam Ryeowook menonton acara yang hanya menampilkan hewan-hewan itu. Pikirannya malah jadi ngelantur kan. Dan Ryeowook benar-benar mengutuk sopir bus yang sudah lebih dari setengah jam lalu ditunggunya tapi tak juga datang.

"Sialan! Kemana sebenarnya perginya bus itu."

Dengan kesal –juga iseng-, Ryeowook melongokkan kakinya sampai melewati pelindung dari halte tersebut. Membiarkan kakinya yang kini terbungkus sepatu berwarna putih gading teraliri air hujan. Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

Begitu cepatnya mood Ryeowook berubah hanya karena kakinya –yang terbungkus sepatu- tersiram air hujan.

"Hujan, ya."Pandangannya berubah sendu. Begitu pun dengan senyumnya yang tadinya cerah.

"Aku benci hujan. Tapi aku menyukainya."

Lalu apa maksudnya? Ryeowook sendiri bahkan bingung. Ryeowook tidak suka hujan. Bahkan membencinya. Karena hujan sudah membuatnya terpisah dari orang tuanya. Tapi hujan juga yang memberinya kenangan indah bersama orang tuanya. Meski terakhir kali, musim hujan hanya memisahkannya dari orang tuanya yang memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung ketika sadar sepatu di kaki kanannya yang tadi dia ulurkan keluar agar terkena air hujan tidak lagi mengalirkan air. Padahal Ryeowook masih bisa mendengar jelas gemericik butiran besar air yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Ryeowook maka memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk menatap sepatu putih gadingnya.

"Mau kuantar sampai tempat tinggalmu?"

Ryeowook ingat pernah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu dengan versi berbeda. Tanpa sadar dirinya terkekeh pelan. Orang yang baru saja berucap itu seperti mengembalikan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan naik bus saja."

Ryeowook menolaknya dengan halus. Tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang dia sunggingkan.

Orang yang tadi berdiri di depan Ryeowook itu ikut berteduh di halte dimana hanya ada Ryeowook disana. Melipat kembali payungnya dan duduk di samping Ryeowook setelah sedikit mengibaskan ujung coat panjangnya yang terkena cipratan air hujan.

"Kau terlihat sudah lama menuggu disini. Lihat, bahkan kau sudah kedinginan."pria itu berucap sambil memeperhatikan Ryeowok yang memang sudah tampak sedikit menggigil karena dingin. Ryeowook lupa tidak menonton perkiraan cuaca pagi ini. Jadi hanya memakai jaket kulit biasa.

"Sebentar lagi busnya pasti datang, Jongwoon-ssi."keukeuh Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa terkena flu atau bahkan kau bisa demam kalau terlalu lama kedinginan." Jongwoon juga ikut ngotot.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. "Aku ini memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang cukup kuat, loh, Jongwoon-ssi. Jangan salah ya."balas Ryeowook dengan sedikit bangga akan daya tahan tubuhnya yang memang kuat itu.

Meskipun Ryeowook melupakan satu hal.

Hidungnya sudah mulai gatal.

Ryeowook menggosoknya dan berharap rasa gatal itu hilang. Tapi yang ada malah semakin gatal. Ryeowook ingin bersin. Tapi merasa tidak sopan pada Jongwoon yang ada disampingnya. Hidungnya juga sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih bening.

"Ash! Sial!"rutuk Ryeowook pelan.

Iya. Ryeowook lupa. Ryeowook tidak tahan udara dingin. Ryeowook akan bersin-bersin dan juga pilek kalau sudah terlalu lama diterpa udara dingin. Ryeowook boleh berbangga karena tidak gampang sakit. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu. Apalagi kalau flu. Kalau temannya mungkin satu minggu adalah paling lama menderita flu, maka Ryeowook bisa sampai satu bulan baru bisa sembuh dari flu. Makanya Ryeowook selalu menghindar dari orang yang sedang flu.

Jongwoon terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Ini."

Jongwoon menyodorkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru pada Ryeowook.

"Sudah ayo. Kuantar pulang."

Dan Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ryeowook hanya menurut. Mungkin di dalam mobil Jongwoon akan sedikit lebih hangat.

'Aakhhh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan udara dingin sialan ini!'raung Ryeowook dalam hati.

Jongwoon menghidupkan penghangat di dalam mobilnya dan mulai melajukannya setelah bertanya alamat rumah Ryeowook.

"Katanya punya daya tahan tubuh kuat. Apanya."ejek Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook mulai sering bersin. Sedikit kasihan pada pria pendek itu. Pasti perutnya sampai sakit karena terlalu banyak bersin.

"Iya. Kecuali flu dan udara dingin, daya tahan tubuhku benar-benar lembek."jawab Ryeowook. Seperti kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jongwoon tersenyum di sela kegiatannya mengemudi.

"Tidak apa. Beberapa orang juga puya kelemahan seperti itu kan."

Jongwoon terdiam karena sudah tidak mendengar suara apapun dari kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Suara bersin juga sudah tidak terdengar. Jongwoon melirik ke samping kanannya. Dan tersenyum kecil melihat pria manis di sampingnya sudah terlelap dengan sapu tangan menutup hidungnya.

"Pasti sangat lelah terlalu banyak bersin."gumamnya pelan dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang sudah Ryeowook jelaskan tadi.

.

.

.

Oh! Ryeowook rasanya ingin melompat dari lantai tiga apartemennya ini sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak. Ayah dan Ibunya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ryeowook hanya ingin merayakan natal atau tahun baru bersama. Bertiga. Tapi dengan kompak mereka menolak ketika Ryeowook melakukan conference call beberapa menit yang lalu. Terkadang Ryeowook berpikir kalau orang tuanya itu aneh. Mereka masih sangat kompak seperti pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Tapi kenapa kenyataannya mereka malah sudah berpisah bahkan sejak Ryeowook masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar? Sial!

Dan kali ini Ryeowook merasa ingin membanting ponselnya supaya salah satu atau mungkin kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya lagi beberapa waktu ini. Lalu Ryeowook juga akan kabur selama beberapa waktu itu dari apartemennya. Supaya orang tuanya tidak bisa menemuinya untuk merengek lagi agar mau merayakan malam natal atau tahun baru bersama salah satu dari mereka. Big NO! Kalau mau, mereka harus mau merayakannya bertiga. Kalau tidak. Silahkan rayakan dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing.

Dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook mematikan ponselnya. Pergi ke universitasnya dengan wajah ditekuk sepuluh dan mood yang luar biasa buruk di pagi harinya.

"Hi, Wook."

Kibum, salah satu temanya yang juga sama dinginnya dengannya menayapa. Seperti melihat satu lagi hal yang akan menjadi salah satu dari keajaiban dunia, Ryeowook menatap Kibum takjub.

Satu kemajuan ketika si dingin Kibum menyapaku. Pikir Ryeowook masih dengan muka takjubnya yang sayangnya matanya masih saja menatap datar.

"Hi, Bum. Kurasa kelinci tidak akan melompat lagi karena mulai bisa berjalan hari ini."

Ryeowook balas menyapa Kibum. Dengan satu kalimat aneh yang Kibum tahu itu cara Ryeowook untuk mengungkapkan rasa 'takjub'nya pagi itu terhadap Kibum. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Yeah, mereka sama. Bermulut kejam. Terlihat seperti pria dingin. Meski padahal, yang sebenarnya adalah, mereka sedikit kurang bisa berekspresi pada orang baru. Dan tidak banyak bicara pada orang baru. Terlihat seperti seorang introvert, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Tidak banyak bicara karena memang tidak suka banyak bicara. Tapi ya seperti tadi itu, sekalinya mereka bicara malah-

"Dan kurasa harimau kecilku akan menjadi vegetarian segera."

-saling melempar ucapan penuh sindiran kejam seperti itu.

Tapi—

"C'mon, Wook-ah. Kau terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan muka ditekuK sepuluh seperti itu. Ada apa, heum?"

"Orang tuaku menyebalkan."Ryeowook mengadu. Kepalanya menyendar pada bahu Kibum yang sedang bersender pada pohon ek di taman universitas mereka. Keduanya sudah berada di taman universitas.

-terkadang orang yang merasa sama itu malah bisa saling melengkapi.

"Kenapa lagi?"Kibum bertanya pelan.

"Aku benci natal. Aku benci tahun baru."

Dan Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas alau Ryeowook sudah bertingkah seperti anak SD begini.

"Bagaimana kalau merayakan natal dan tahun baru denganku?"tawar Kibum.

Kibum ingat dia diajak merayakan malam natal bersama dua Hyung-nya. Dan juga bersama kekasih salah satu Hyung-nya. Dan Kibum malas kalau dia sendirian tidak membawa teman.

"Akan kupikirkan."jawab Ryeowook dengan suara pelan. Mengantuk.

"Dasar."

Dan Kibum tidak pernah bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tampak seperti orang bodoh kalau sudah melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Hyung. Aku sedang sebal dengan mereka. Jadi aku sangat mengharapkan bantuan Hyung."

Ryeowook sedang merengek di ruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong.

"Katakan saja kalau aku sudah pergi bersama kekasihku untuk merayakan natal berdua. Suruh mereka kembali kalau mereka mau merayakan tahun baru bersama, bertiga. Kumohon~~"

Ryeowook masih merengek. Padahal sudah jelas Jaejoong menolak. Jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada orang tua Ryeowook nanti kalau sampai membantu anak semata wayang mereka –yang sebenarnya mereka juga sudah punya anak lagi dari pasangan barunya- berbohong demi membuat keduanya mau merayakan malam natal atau tahun baru bertiga.

Kekanakan.

Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku akan membantu Hyung menyelesaikan lagumu untuk Yunho Hyung deh."bujuk Ryeowook.

Dan Jaejoong merasa sedikit tergoda untuk itu.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." Tapi akhirnya ditolak Jaejoong lagi.

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin menangis dan membanting seluruh barang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak pernah ada yang mengerti aku sih. Sudahlah. Terserah Hyung saja. Mau membantuku atau tidak, masa bodoh. Yang jelas aku akan pergi mulai lusa sampai selesai tahun baru. Bye, Jae Hyung."

Dan setelahnya Ryeowook melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menghela nafas berat.

"Mianhae,"gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dan mendial seseorang yang sudah menunggu panggilan darinya sejak tadi.

"Mianhae, eomma. Ryeowook tetap bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Dia bahkan akan merayakan malam natal dan tahun baru dengan temannya. Katanya dia tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari sampai selesai merayakan tahun baru."jelasnya.

"Ne,"

Lalu Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan.

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

.

Ryeowook yakin dirinya tidak punya penyakit jantung. Jantungnya sehat dan sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Keluarganya juga tidak ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung yang bisa ditularkan padanya. Tapi kenapa Ryeowook merasa dadanya begitu sesak? Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan di depannya saja sudah membuatnya sesesak ini. Kenapa?

Malam natal itu benar-benar Ryeowook rayakan bersama Kibum dan kedua Hyung-nya. Orang tua mereka tidak bisa pulang dari Los Angeles. Setidaknya begitulah yang Kibum katakan ketika Ryeowook bertanya tadi.

Tapi bukan hal sensitive itu yang membuat Ryeowook merasa sesak. Melainkan pria yang kini sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang wanita cantik di sofa ruang keluarga rumah besar keluarga Kibum.

Pria itu, dia satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis SMA yang baru saja merasakan cinta monyet. Pria yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya karena setelah pertemuan –tidak sengaja- mereka yang kedua, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan malah dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang mmebuat mood Ryeowook semakin buruk. Padahal Ryeowook percaya dengan satu kalimat yang pernah di dengarnya yang berkata 'kalau kau bertemu dengan seseorang secara tidak sengaja sebanyak tiga kali, itu artinya dia jodohmu'. Dan ketika Ryeowook mendapatkan pertemuan –tidak sengaja- ketiganya, malah sudah seperti ini. Pria itu sudah duduk bersanding dengan seorang wanita cantik dan manis.

'Ah~ kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?'

Ryeowook meratap dalam hati. Cinta pertamanya –yang sudah jelas itu menyalahi kodrat- malah berakhir seperti ini. Bukannya Ryeowook tidak percaya Tuhan yang bisa saja mengutuknya karena menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi Ryeowook sendiri juga merasa kalau dirinya berbeda ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita bahkan yang memiliki siluet S sekalipun. Penyanyi cantik HyunA yang sangat digilai Kibum –dia bahkan sangat seksi- saja Ryeowook tidak tertarik.

'Bagaimana mungkin!'teriak Ryeowook frustasi dalam hatinya.

'Padahal aku sudah sangat suka Jongwoon-ssi.'

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook yang bertanding minum. Jongwoon yang baru saja pulang setelah mengantar kekasihnya yang –kalau Ryeowook tidak salah ingat- bernama Park Luna, hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya dan juga seorang yang dikenalnya. Hyung cantiknya bahkan malah menyemangati keduanya.

'Dasar gila.'

Dan Jongwoon tidak sadar kalau sepanjang sisa jalannya tanding minum itu, matanya bahkan tidak pernah lepas dari Ryeowook. Heechul, Hyung cantiknya hanya tersenyum kecil penuh arti.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ryeowook terbangun dengan kepala pening. Mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali asing untuk dirinya, membuat Ryeowook membangunkan dirinya dengan cepat. Mengamati sekelilingnya dengan rasa pening yang sedikit menjadi ketika dirinya bangun secara tiba-tiba sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya ketika sudah berhasil mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga terdampar di kamar asing ini.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya –dengan sikat giginya sendiri yang entah bagaimana tasnya juga ada di sana-, Ryeowook berjalan keluar kamar. Mendapati dirinya berada di lantai dua rumah itu, membuat Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menuruni anak tangga. Mencari Kibum adalah tujuannya. Mengajak pria dingin itu menikmati hari natal sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Jalan-jalan mungkin? Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri dengan idenya.

"Mencari Kibum?"

'Ah~ Suara baritone sialan itu.'

"Eum. Apa Jongwoon-ssi lihat dimana Kibum?"

Jongwoon tersenyum kecil. Kalau seperti ini, Ryeowook jadi seperti bergantung pada Kibum. Seperti kekasihnya saja. Dan Jongwoon tiba-tiba kesal sendiri akibat pemikiran asalnya itu.

"Kibum tadi dipaksa Heechul Hyung untuk menemaninya menjemput kekasihnya di bandara. Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Dan kau bisa memanggilku Hyung saja. Bisakah?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Seolah mengerti. Padahal dirinya sudah menyumpah serapahi Kibum dalam hati ketika mendengar kalimat pertama. Itu berarti Kibum meninggalkannya sendirian dengan mantan cinta pertamanya yang tidak sampai itu kan? Sial! Ryeowook merasa kalau tahun depan dirinya tidak akan seberuntung tahun kemarin.

"Eum, baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu kalau begitu."

Lalu Ryeowook pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Setelah kepergian Ryeowook yang pamit untuk mandi, Jongwoon mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kalau bukan karena orang tuanya yang memintanya –memaksa- untuk mencoba pendekatan dulu dengan wanita bernama Luna itu, Jongwoon pasti sudah bisa mendekati pria pendek itu dengan leluasa. Mengabaikan fakta jika mereka sama adalah apa yang akan Jongwoon lakukan selama dirinya bisa terus berada dekat dengan pria pendek yang manis itu. Orang tuanya kan sudah tau sejak dulu kalau dirinya itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita dengan bentuk apapun.

Lupakan acara pendekatannya dengan Luna. Dan lancarkan aksi untuk mendapatkan Kim Ryeowook!

Tekad Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya melewati perdebatan panjang, disinilah keduanya berada. Atas permintaan –paksaan- Ryeowook, Jongwoon mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah taman bermain yang kini sudah ada tepat di depan hidung mereka. Ekspresi keduanya berbanding terbalik. Ryeowook dengan wajah berbinar ala anak TK-nya. Dan Jongwoon dengan wajah malunya. Dalam pikiran Jongwoon, taman bermain itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Bahkan ketika junior high school saja Jongwoon sudah tidak pernah datang ke tempat itu. Dan sekarang di usianya yang sudah siap menikah, Jongwoon datang ke tempat terlarang –untuknya- itu? Bersama namja dewasa yang sayangnya saat ini hanya tubuhnya saja –meski tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga. Orang pasti berpikir kalau Jongwoon ini seorang pedhophil. Mengajak anak junior high school untuk berkencan? Oh Gosh! Wajah Jongwoon memerah sendiri berkat pemikiran tidak jelasnya.

Tentu saja dipikir pedhopil kalau yang diajak Jongwoon seorang pria bertubuh pendek, berwajah manis dan berekspresi seperti anak TK. Sial!

Jongwoon hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Tapi kemudian Jongwoon tersenyum. Di tengah perjalanan mereka –anggap saja begitu- mengelilingi taman bermain ini, Jongwoon bisa melihat wajah senang Ryeowook. Dan Jongwoon merasa senang bisa melihatnya.

Ah~ Biarlah aku dikira pedhopil. Yang penting bisa membuat dan melihat Ryeowook senang. itu sudah cukup. Anggap saja ini kencan. Pikir Jongwoon seenaknya.

Mereka berdua bersenang-senang. Iya, mereka berdua. Dengan artian mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Ryeowook bersenang-senang bisa bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain.

Jongwoon bersenang-senang menikmati wajah bahagia Ryeowook.

Astaga!

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan hari natal berdua seharian, sampai malam. Dimana malam itu Ryeowook –masih- memaksa Jongwoon untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di Myeongdong di bawah guyuran butiran salju. Ryeowook senang. Tentu saja. Bahkan Ryeowook lupa sama sekali dengan orang tuanya yang sempat membuatnya kesal. Biarkan saja kedua orang tuanya itu bersenang-sennag dengan keluarga baru mereka. Pikir Ryeowook sengit ketika itu.

Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, Ryeowook memaksa Jongwoon untuk tidak membuka payung putih bening yang sedari turun dari mobil sudah di genggam oleh Jongwoon. Ryeowook juga tidak sadar kalau tangannya mengait pada lengan kanan Jongwoon. Orang akan berfikir kalau Ryeowook itu adik kecil Jongwoon. Jadi siapa peduli.

Udara semakin dingin malam itu. Hidung Ryeowook sudah merah karena banyak digosok oleh pemiliknya. Ryeowook merapatkan coat putih gadingnya. Mengeratkan lilitan syal berwarna pastel lembut hingga menutupi hidung merahnya dan juga menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sudah berbalut sarung tangan tebal berwarna putih gading. Beruntung Ryeowook membawa sepatu boot-nya yang lumayan tinggi –nyaris sampai lutut-, jadi tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi tetap saja. Meski kepalanya sudah tertutupi topi rajut tebal berwarna putih gading juga, kan tidak mungkin Ryeowook menutup seluruh mukanya dengan syal. Yang ada Ryeowook akan menabrak kemana-mana meski Ryeowook yakin Jongwoon tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Jadi dengan sebagian muka yang masih diterpa angin dingin itu, Ryeowook mulai bersin-bersin. Kali ini lebih parah dari yang pernah Jongwoon lihat.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Akhrinya malam itu Jongwoon memaksa –menarik- Ryeowook kembali ke mobil. Penghangat di dalam mobil segera Jongwoon nyalakan begitu mereka masuk. Dan Jongwoon meraih selimut tebal di kursi penumpang bagian belakang mobilnya. Jongwoon hanya berjaga saja sebelumnya. Tidak pernah berfikir akan benar terjadi.

Membungkus Ryeowook seperti kepompong adalah yang dilakukan Jongwoon malam itu. Lalu setelah memastika Ryeowook dalam keadaan hangat, Jongwoon melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Dengan suara bersin Ryeowook yang sesekali terdengar sebelum berganti dengan deru nafas teratur yang terdengar.

Lalu kini keduanya malah sedang berada di Namsan Tower.

Jongwoon kadang berpikir kalau Ryeowook ini sudah tidak waras. Permintaannya selalu aneh. Bahkan sebelum ke Namsan Tower, Ryeowook meminta Jongwoon untuk mengantarnya pergi ke kedai es krim. Demi Tuhan! Tahun baru saat ini sangat dingin dan Ryeowook dengan santainya menyantap satu cup vanilla ice cream ukuran jumbo? Siapa yang gila?

Dan kini Ryeowook tidak memakai sarung tangan atau syal miliknya yang malah ditinggalkan secara sengaja di mobil Jongwoon. Tapi Jongwoon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya akan siap kapan saja ketika Ryeowook kedinginan. Jongwoon bersedia melilitkan syal hangatnya untuk Ryeowook.

Keduanya kini sedang menunggu kembang api untuk menyambut tahun baru ini. Ryeowook terlihat begitu antusias. Jongwoon yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengulum senyum.

"Ayo katakan apa harapanmu untuk tahun baru ini, Ryeowook-ah."titah Jongwoon pada Ryeowook yang kemudian menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya berharap yang terbaik untukku, keluargaku dan orang yang kusayangi."

"Kau tahu kalau itu sangat banyak?"

Dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa saja mendengar tanggapan Jongwoon.

"Kalau harapan Hyung apa?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

Well, sebenarnya Ryeowook hanya iseng menanyakan itu. Tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Tapi tidak juga tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Lalu? Entahlah. Ryeowook sendiri juga bingung.

"Hyung untuk sementara hanya berharap kalau orang yang sedang bersama Hyung ini memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Hyung."

Oh, Ryeowook rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Apa Ryeowook sekarang malah memiliki masalah dengan pendengarannya? Ini gila! Kenapa setiap dekat dengan Jongwoon ada saja yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ryeowook terdiam mencerna ucapan Jongwoon. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti ungkapan perasaan di telinga Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook benar-benar merutuki pemikiran bodohnya itu. Ditatapnya Jongwoon dengan bingung.

Ah! Jongwoon malah jadi harus menahan tawa melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Apalagi dengan tatapan dan wajahnya kini. Tatapan polos seperti anak SD yang meminta penjelasan ulang dengan hidung merah karena Jongwoon melihatnya menggosoknya beberapa kali. Jongwoon tresenyum kecil sebelum melepaskan syal merahnya dan beralih melilitkan syal rajut itu ke leher hingga menutupi hidung Ryeowook.

Syyiiiiuuuuuu

Jongwoon mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Ryeowook dan beralih menatap kembang api yang baru saja meledak di langit Seoul yang malam itu sedang cerah meski udara sangat dingin.

"Kalau begitu harapanku tambah satu lagi. Menjadi orang yang bisa membahagiakan Jongwoon Hyung sepertinya tidak terdengar buruk."

Jongwoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook dan kemudian tangannya merangkul pundak pria pendek di sampingnya.

Ah~ ini semua gara-gara hujan berangin di bulan November itu. Coba saja kalau hari itu tidak hujan, Jongwoon tidak akan bertemu dengan namja pendek itu di sana dengan cara yang, errm, aneh, menurut Jongwoon.

Biarpun Jongwoon bilang tidak suka hujan, tapi Jongwoon sangat berterima kasih pada hujan yang sudah membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Maka itu, Jongwoon akan belajar sedikit menyukai hujan. Karena dia bahkan mencintai pecinta hujan.

Dan oh, Ryeowook sepertinya makin mencintai hujan.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichi kembek dengan cerita baru. Buat YeWookDay. Oh my oh my. Ichi kena writers block yang parah banget. Haha. Ada banyak ide muncul tapi ternyata gak ada mood buat ngetik. Atau malah sebaliknya? Itu menyebalkan. **

**Berawal dari hujan angin di tempat Ichi waktu sore, eh malah Ichi kepikiran buat cerita macam ini. Cerita macam apa nih? Ahahaha~ harap maklum ya kalo aneh.**

**CHA, gak banyak ngomong. Silakan review untuk yang bersedia. Gak maksa. Kalo emang mau review silakan. Gak mau ya udah, langsung close aja halaman ini **** :D **

**Pay pay~~~~**


End file.
